


Beautiful Boy

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, Community: glee_angst_meme, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PTSD, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:  http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/4263.html?thread=6488743#t6498215 from the angst meme.  Finn was raped when he was younger.  He walks in on Kurt having sex with his boyfriend and thinks Kurt is being raped.  He then freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

Finn probably should have paid more attention to his surroundings before walking into his stepbrother's bedroom without knocking. He and Rachel were just about to sit down and watch a movie in the living room with Burt and Carol, and he wanted to see if Kurt and Blaine felt like joining them. He didn't expect to find Blaine buried balls deep in Kurt's ass, Kurt's face pressed into the mattress as he cried out, his fingers digging into the bedding.

“Oh God, Baby, you feel so good. So tight,” Blaine moaned as he forced himself in and out of Finn's little brother.

*  
 _“Shh, baby, my beautiful boy,” the man whispered as he pushed a slippery finger inside of Finn, covering Finn's mouth with his other hand, silencing Finn's cries._

*

“Get off him!” Finn screamed, running into the bedroom.

“Finn, get out of here!” Kurt yelled, but Finn was already dragging Blaine off of Kurt, hauling him off the bed and practically throwing him into Kurt's bookshelf.

“Monster!” Finn shouted. “I hate you! You had no right!”

*

 _The man was heavy. Finn wanted to run away, but he was pinned against the mattress, his face pushed into the pillow as his soccer coach forced himself into Finn's 12-year-old body. Finn had given up on fighting back, since the man had promised Finn he'd have Carol fired if Finn didn't do what he was told, and Finn knew he could do it, 'cause he was the manager at the bank Carol worked at. Coach was too strong anyway, too big. The bedding smelled like cigarettes and beer, and Finn wanted to throw up again, the way he did the first time Coach made him take him in his mouth._

 _“Good boy. Beautiful boy. Good boy,” Coach said as he pounded in and out of Finn. Finn wished he were dead._

*

“Don't touch him!” Finn screamed, kicking Blaine. He'd punched Blaine in the face more than once, and Blaine was already bleeding, but Finn kept kicking him while Kurt looked on in horror.

“Finn, stop!” Kurt cried out, trying to pull Finn off of Blaine. His attempts were futile, Finn was just too much bigger than he was, and had too much adrenaline coursing through his body. “HELP!” Kurt yelled, hoping his dad would come.

“Not yours! You don't get to hurt kids just because they're smaller than you!” Fin screamed at Blaine.

Burt, Carol and Rachel were in Kurt's room quickly. Kurt was so shocked by what was going on that he barely noticed he was naked in front of his parents and Rachel.

“What in the hell?” Burt asked, throwing himself at Finn, trying to pull the taller boy off of Blaine. Kurt helped him and the two Hummel men managed to drag Finn back to the sofa in Kurt's room.

“Rachel, call 911, tell them there's an injured boy, and a boy in the middle of a PTSD flashback,” Carol told her son's girlfriend. She had figured out pretty quickly what was going on with Finn. He hadn't had a PTSD episode in a very long time, but she knew he still had nightmares from time to time. “Then get some towels and try to stop the bleeding in Blaine's head.”

“Yes Ma'am,” Rachel said, reaching into her pocket for her cell phone and dialing the number.

“Carol, what the hell is going on?” Burt asked. It was everything he and Kurt could do to hold Finn back. Carol walked right over to them, put her hands on either side of her son's face, and tried to get him to look at her.

“Kurt, go put some pants on, then help Blaine,” Carol instructed.

Kurt nodded, stepped away, and found some pajama pants before running to his boyfriend.

“Finn,” Carol said clearly. Finn was cursing and crying, his limbs thrashing out. His hand flailed outward and caught Burt in the mouth. Carol pushed he son back onto the couch, restraining him. “Finn. It's Mama. I'm here Finn, it's Mama.”

“Mama?” Finn asked, confused. He looked at her, but his eyes didn't seem to see here. When did his Mama get there? Wasn't he just with Coach Pete?

“Coach Pete!” Finn shouted, sheer terror in his voice.

“He's not here, Finn,” Carol said, moving one hand to stroke his hair. “He's in jail, remember? He's in jail and he can't touch you again. He's in jail. You're safe, Finn. You're here, at home, with Mama and Burt and Kurt and Rachel. You're in Lima, Ohio. You're with your family, you're safe. Everything's going to be okay.” She stated all of the simplest facts of Finn's life clearly, hoping they'd pull him back to the present.

“What's going on, Carol?” Burt asked. However, he was already beginning to put the pieces together, and he felt sick.

“The paramedics are on their way,” Rachel said, running over to Kurt and Blaine. “How's Blaine?”

“Help me stop the bleeding,” Kurt said.

Rachel joined him at Blaine's side, taking a towel and pressing it to a gash on Blaine's arm from where he'd hit the bookshelf wrong. Kurt had another towel pressed to Blaine's face.

“Kurt,” Rachel said quietly, pointing to Blaine's crotch.

Kurt nodded, and pulled off the used condom fro his boyfriend's softened penis before grabbing a blanket to cover Blaine with. The entire situation was wholly unbelievable.

“What happened to Finn?” Burt asked his wife. Finn had stopped struggling to get up, and was allowing his mother to hold him while he sobbed uncontrollably in her arms. Burt stood awkwardly by, getting angry as hell, as the facts began to fall into place for him.

“Something horrible happened to Finn when he was twelve,” Carol said. “Before we moved here. I will tell you everything later, but right now we need to make sure Blaine's okay. You should call his parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital.”

Burt went to make the phone call, and to wait by the door for when the ambulance arrived.

“He was twelve?” Rachel asked in a small voice, “Before you moved to Lima?”

“Yes,” Carol said. “Rachel, I get that you've already figured a lot of the elements out already. You're a very smart young girl. But I don't feel comfortable giving you all the details. That's Finn's business.”

“I feel kind of horrible,” Rachel said.

“Me too,” Kurt told his friend, reaching one hand to squeeze her shoulder while holding the towel to Blaine's head with the other.

“Bet I've got you beat in the feeling lousy department,” Blaine said, trying to crack a joke.

“It's going to be okay, Baby,” Kurt whispered. Finn was still sobbing in the background, but when Kurt said the word 'Baby,' Finn made a horrible, painful noise like a dying cat, and Kurt thought he might want to vomit.

“Next time, we lock the door,” Blaine said seriously, gazing up at his lover. One of Blaine's eyes was already started to swell shut, but the other was fixed on Kurt.

“Down here,” Burt said loudly from the hallway, and the paramedics came in, gently pushing past Kurt and Rachel to take care of Blaine. Another group of paramedics went straight to Finn, sedatives in hand. Within fifteen minutes both Blaine and Finn were loaded into ambulances.

“Kurt, why don't you ride with Blaine,” Burt said, “Carol can go with Finn and Rachel and I will follow after in the truck.”

“'Kay Dad,” Kurt said, following the stretcher with his boyfriend on it.

*****

Rachel sat quietly in the front seat of Burt Hummel's truck.

“I'm sure they're both going to be okay,” Burt said, when they were about ten minutes away from the hospital.

“Some things make a little more sense now,” Rachel said.

“Like what?” Burt asked.

“Well, Finn has never had a problem with girls getting crushes on him. But last year, when Kurt liked him, he reacted badly. As if he honestly thought Kurt would force himself on him or something ridiculous like that. I thought he was overreacting—of course Kurt would never do something horrible like that—but I understand why he would act like that, if something that horrible happened to him,” Rachel explained quietly.

“It does make sense,” Burt agreed grudgingly. Neither spoke again until they were at the hospital.

At the hospital Blaine and Finn were both taken into the emergency room. Finn was admitted into the psych ward for 72-hour observation, and Carol went to fill out the paperwork. Kurt stayed with Blaine as long as they let him, since Blaine was conscious enough to beg the nurses to let him stay close. Eventually they took Blaine down for X-rays, and Kurt wound up in the waiting room with his parents and Rachel.

“Kurt, what actually happened?” Burt asked.

“Blaine and I were having sex,” Kurt said quietly. “I know you wanted us to wait, but I love him so much Dad.”

“We'll talk about that later,” Burt said. “What happened after that?”

“Finn just stormed in and started yelling at Blaine. He pulled him off me and just started hitting him and kicking him,” Kurt explained

“Blaine was on top?” Rachel asked in a whisper.

Kurt nodded his assent.

“What did it look like from Finn's perspective?” Rachel asked.

“I was face down on the bed,” Kurt explained, still whispering, shooting nervous glances at his father. He hadn't wanted his dad to know all the details, but he thought he understood where Rachel was going with this. “He was on top. It might have looked like he was forcing me. But Blaine would _never_ do that.”

“I know,” Rachel reassured Kurt, squeezing his hand lightly.

“Kurt!” a voice called his name. He looked up to see Dr. and Mrs. Anderson rushing over. “Kurt, what happened? They told us Blaine was hurt.”

“Well,” Kurt said, taking a deep breath, “My stepbrother walked in on Blaine and myself in an intimate situation. He misconstrued the situation and thought Blaine was hurting me, so he beat him up. We think he was trying to protect me.”

“My son has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Carol explained, hoping against hope that the Andersons wouldn't press charges against Finn. “He saw something that triggered a memory of a traumatic event and he had a flashback. He wasn't in control of himself.”

“I understand how PTSD works,” Dr. Anderson explained with a sigh. “I'm a psychiatrist. Provided you allow me to look at his records, we won't press charges.”

“Thank you,” Carol said.

“Kurt, where's Blaine?” Mrs. Anderson asked. The small Filipino woman was the completely counterpoint to her tall, white husband, but it was easy looking at them to tell where Blaine got his different features.

“Getting X-rays. He probably had a few broken ribs, and they want to make sure he doesn't have any skull fractures,” Kurt explained.

“Are you Blaine Anderson's parents?” a doctor asked, walking over.

“Yes.,” Dr. Anderson said.

“Your son is going to be fine. He has some cracked ribs, and a small fracture on his cheekbone. Apart from that, he has a lot of bruises and contusions, and he'll need to take it easy for a while, but he'll make a full recovery.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Mrs. Anderson said, “Can we take him home soon?”

The doctor flagged over a nurse to show the Andersons to their son, and to help them get the discharge paperwork started. Then he turned to face the Hudson-Hummels.

“Finn is sedated and resting comfortable in the adolescent psych ward. I want to stress to you all that it's extremely common for people to experience retrograde amnesia after a severe flashback. He may not remember any of what happened tonight.”

“Can I see him?” Rachel asked.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow afternoon, he might be able to have visitors,” the doctor said.

“Rachel, why don't you go call your dads to come and get you,” Carol suggested. “If they say it's okay for you to visit tomorrow, I'll call you.”

“Alright,” Rachel said, going outside to use her cell phone.

“I'm going to see if they'll let me sit with Blaine a while,” Kurt said, leaving his parents with the doctor. They spoke to the doctor for a few more minutes, and were then left alone in the waiting room.

“Carol, why didn't you tell me?” Burt asked his wife.

“I meant to, but I never knew how to broach the subject. Let me start at the beginning. When Finn was twelve, his soccer coach molested him. It went on for several weeks, but Finn didn't tell me until after the bastard raped him. We went to the police, filed a report, and luckily other victims came out of the woodwork. Finn had to testify in court, but they eventually put the monster away for life,” Carol explained, trying not to get too emotional talking about the past. It still made her sick, to think about what that sorry excuse for a person did to her baby boy.

“How many kids were there total?” Burt asked.

“Eleven who testified,” Carol said. “It was a big story, and everyone knew what had happened to Finn. All his friends treated him differently, and he hated leaving the house. He'd already been through hell, and he was completely isolating himself. So we left Michigan and moved to Ohio, for a fresh start.”

Burt took his wife's hand. “I'm glad you moved to Ohio, otherwise I'd never have found you. This is horrible, Carol, but we'll get through it together,” Burt promised.

Carol squeezed his hand. “I know we will,” she agreed.

*end*


End file.
